ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Final Battle of Unicron Singularity
The Final Battle of Unicron Singularity is a fact, a Non-stop Ultimate Battle Between Galaxy Alliance and Galaxy Empire. Since Sora is Waged to the Battle fleet over the supreme leader. that the only one to destroy Unicron Singularity, With The Unlimited Power unleashes the darkness and Destroyed it Once and for all. Pre-Battle The decision to go to war against The Dark Universal and his forces was made by the Freedom Fighters during the fourth meeting of the Grand Council, during which sailor Mini Moon was voted as the Heroic Federation King. Under her authority, the combined fleets of the Pirate Lords sailed out to assemble off Cybertron, and await the arrival of Xenonair's armada, having located Shipwreck Cove through the use of the Matrix of Leadership, given to Ansem by Shinn. The Decepticons armada arrived in full force; almost three hundred vessels, easily outnumbering the fleet of the Brethren. The fleet, led by the Galaxy Villains and with Tripod Leader himself present aboard his flagship, the SS Evil Decepticon, was an imposing sight. This motivated Sora and his Leaders to call for parley. Parley The meeting between the leaders of the Autobots was held on a sandbar between both armadas. Sora, Optimus, Sailor Moon, Hot Shot, Shinn Asuka, Emil Castagnier and Setsuna Seiei confronted The Decepticon Leaders, and its Armies, with both Heroes and Iron Man vowing to show no mercy to the opposing side. During the brief meeting, a trade was made: Sora for Jack Dawson, to appease Davy Jones and Others. Before they was traded, James T. Kirk took his Allspark with the help of his mini-cons, Pascal and Downshift. With the battle lines drawn, the Warriors returned to their respective flagships. After arriving on the Dark Battlefleet, Zarak order his men to ready the fleet for the battle. While The Galactic Villains believed otherwise, the Galaxy Heroes had one additional strategy to employ before going to battle. Upon arriving on the Titanic, Barbossa forcibly took the very last of the nine pieces of eight from Kairi's possession. Releasing Calypso Barbossa had collected all Magical Fragments from the Heroic Lords and prepares to use them as part of a ritual to release the sea goddess Calypso from her human form, as Tia Dalma. Though Elizabeth and Will were reluctant to employ such a risky gambit, He and Barbossa ignored them, with both himself and Ragetti speaking the words to release Calypso. The incantation was a success, and the goddess grew in size. Sora then implored Calypso to spare himself, the Titanic and his crew, and to focus her rage on those who had betrayed her—with Heroic Soldiers supplying the name of her evil God Unicron. The goddess then exploded into millions of crabs, showering the Pearl's crewmen before disappearing into Extinction. The crew recovered from this unexpected event, and prepared for war, though Barbossa believed the cause was now lost. Sailor Moon though gave a rousing speech to the Rebel Soldiers, reminding them that the Brethren would be looking to the Black Pearl, Titanic, and the Battleships to lead the attack. The colors of all Galactic Heroes' vessels present were raised, and All were sailed out to meet the Flying Dutchman, SS Evil Decepticon, And All of Star Destroyers in ship-to-ship combat. Convinced of his superiority, Tripod Leader only sent out the Ultimate Antagonistic Warships to do battle. Battle The Wrath of Unicron Although it appeared that the pirates stood little chance of defeating The Villain armada, Elizabeth convinced the pirates that they could stand a chance against them. The Titanic then sailed off to battle the SS Evil Decepticon. The battlefield was leveled somewhat by Unicron herself, who created a great Cataclysm over the Galaxy, and formed a massive Unicron Singularity between the Millions of Fleet. Tripod Zarak assumed control of the Decepticon, Galactic Villains, and others from the overwhelmed Firmus Piett, while Setsuna Seiei matched his manouvers from the helm of the RMS Titanic. Some Cruisers Swarmed the Black Hole, and though the Decepticons initially had the advantage of Bow Cannons, or Chase Guns, eventually Over 50 ships came to bear. At that point, both ships began trading broadsides and the crewmen of All ships prepared for boarding. Piett, after giving the order to board, was killed by Tripod Zarak after his Decepticon and Metarex guards were caught by cannon fire, and the Commander left the helm to reclaim his All Spark. While the battle raged, Sora can Leave the Titanic and escaped from the brig and made to flee with the Prophecy like Spark, intent on killing Tripod Zarak and taking command of the ship himself. However, The Cyborg Villain confronted him, engaging Heroic Leader in a fierce duel. During the fight, Sora lopped off Tripod Leader's tentacle holding the key to the Allspark, and subsequently Slices the Spark itself from Cyborg' Leg while up in the rigging. However Tripod Leader and his Alien Armies had also succeeded in snapping Sora's Ultima Weapon in half. Meanwhile, The Ships and Starships were locked in battle in the Void. Onboard the Titanic, Will and Elizabeth fought side-by-side, later realizing they might not survive the battle. With this in mind, they asked Spock, as One of the Members of Autobot alliance of Universe, to marry them. Despite Being that he was busy fighting the enemies, he decided to wed them. Between dueling Billions of Heroes and Billions of Villains, the two Pirates were wed, and shared a kiss as the Singularity worsened. After that, the crew of the Titanic resumed fighting without interruptions. Will then swung over to the Heart of Unicron, intent on Lighting our Darkest Hour, as he'd noticed Seven Heroic Commanders fighting with Nine Evil Leaders. Destruction of the Dark Fleet Landing on the deck of SS Evil Decepticon, Will was attacked by Xemnas, who had begun to lose his mind due to spending so long aboard the ship. Will stalled him, reminding him of the promise Will had made to free him, pinning him on the ship with his own knife. At this time, Elizabeth boarded the ship and put up a fierce fight with Scourge Primax. Scourge disarmed her, but Will intervened, stabbing the Dark Lord in the chest. Unfortunately, Will had forgotten about Them having no Spark, and he was subsequently knocked to the ground by those Decepticon Admirals. Seeing Elizabeth and Will look at each other, Xemnas realized they were in love and threatened to kill Will. At that moment, Jack Sparrow and Sora intervened, holding the Dark Matrix in his hand, his broken ultima Weapon poised over it. In response, under Tripod Leader's Order, Davy Jones plunged his sword into Will's chest, plunging the Heroic Leaders into a moral quandary, but worse, mortally wounding his friend. As Elizabeth tried to help Will, Rodimus suddenly recognized Him, and launched a frenzied attack on Davy Jones. He was pinned down for his own death, though before Jones could act further, he was wracked by a terrible Vengeance. He turned to find Will, with Sora's help, had stabbed his heart before peramentaly Destroyed. Uttering Calypso's name in a final Moment, Jones toppled over the side of the ship and into Singularity. The Last War With the death of their captain, the crew of the SS Evil Decepticon assembled around Him and Followers, who, to save his son, carved out William's Spark to replace Jones' in the Dead Man's Chest. Jack Sparrow fled the ship with Elizabeth and Jack the monkey on a makeshift parasail, and all three were picked up by the Black Pearl as the Decepticon Ship, and All of Villainous Battleships Disappeared into the subsiding Singularity. With the death of World of Dark Alliance member Davy Jones, and titanic isolated in the calming sea, Tripod Zarak Flys of the Remaining Warships, and ordered the crew of the Decepticons forward, intent on destroying Sora and his Battleships. Assuming Sora, and His Commanders still thought he would honor their deal to let Jack stay free, The Decepticons silently mused: "it Would Never Use the Light our Darkest Hour, and Til All Are Gone!" Despite the contrary advice of his Armies, Jack intended to face the Massive Warships in a fight to the death. However, the SS Evil Decepticon suddenly burst from the ocean depths, with Will Turner, returned to life and now commanding a transformed, human crew, at the helm, Now Transformed as RMS Olympic. Beckett could only watch on helplessly as both the Titanic and Olympic turned towards Unicron's Singularity, aiming to flank it in a synchronous attack. Though Beckett could have easily ordered his ship to fight back, for some reason he felt he had been outmaneuvered. Realizing that Beckett was in no state to command his troops to fight, Kruge, Tripod Leader, and Villains gave the order to abandon ship. However, with no options left for himself, Beckett remained aboard his vessel as it was subjected to a devastating double broadside, descending onto the deck as the railing was blown out from behind him. Finally, the powder magazines caught fire, and the evil god exploded, throwing Beckett's lifeless body into nothingness. With Beckett dead, and Unicron destroyed, The Villains armada is Obliterated and they retreat, the pirates were now free to go back to pirating without fear. Now the Celebrations of Alderaan, Earth, Soul Society, and Some Planets was finally Celebrated to the Victory for the Heroes, Sora is finally Won again! Information Locations *The Galaxy Result *The Completion of Freedom *Deaths of Captain Piett, Davy Jones, Cutler Beckett, and General Grievous *Destruction of the evil Fleet, over half of enemies retreat *Victory for The Galaxy Alliance of all Heroes Belligerents *The Galaxy Alliance of all Heroes **Heroic Alliance of Universe **Wreckers *Heroic Human Organizations **NEST **US Infantry *The Galaxy Empire of all Evil **World of Dark Alliance **Evil Sorveignity *Evil Human Organizations Commanders *Sora *Optimus Prime *Sailor Moon *Setsuna Seiei *Shinn Asuka *Hot Shot *Emil Castagnier *Commander Xenonair *Xemnas the Guide to the Interstice *Ansem, Seeker of Darkness *Maleficent, Mistress of all Evil *Rau Le Creuset *Darktilus Prime *Queen Narissa *Judge Claude Frollo *Galvatron Combatants The Heroic armies and Teams *Jetfire *Ultra Magnus *Tuxedo Mask *Powerglide *Shippo *Cortana *Star Saber *Skids and Mudflap The Heroic alliance of Universe *Captain Jean-Luc Picard *Captain Kirk *Dr. Leonard McCoy *Spock *Saavik *Throttle *Frafdo *The Chief *Keswick *Rad White *Sky Lynx Wreckers *Impactor *Springer *Broadside *Sandstorm *Whirl *Rotorstorm Heroine Alliance *Kairi *Arcee *Elita-1 *Quorra *Nunnally Lamperouge *Stellar Louisser *Sailor Pluto *Sailor Neptune *Sailor Uranus *Sailor Saturn *Sailor Mars *Sailor Mercury *Sailor Jupiter *Sailor Venus Heroic Humans *Major Captain Lennox *Derek Venturi *Sargent Epps *Hardcore Eddie *Sam Witwicky *Dick Tracy Evil Armies and Teams *Imperial Captain Firmus Piett *Lugnut *Blitzwing *Dark Oak *Black Narcissus *Pale Bay Leaf *Orochimaru *Grimmjow *Oberon *Shockwave *Demona World of Dark Alliance *Commander Sark *Colonel Muska *CLU 2 *Davy Jones *Romulan Captain Nero *Klingon Captain Kruge *Dr. M *Clockwerk *Sir Raleigh *Muggshot *Mz Ruby *The Panda King *Sith Lord Darth Bane Evil Human Society *Bashar al-Assad *Dylan Gould *Kim Jong-il Evil Gods *Universal Supreme Ruler Unicron *Lady Debonair *Thanos *Shadow Queen *Darth Vader Strength Autobot Infantry *1,000,000,000 Autotroopers *1,000,000,000 Autobot Warriors *1,000,000,000 Autobot Artillery Specialists *2,000,000,000 Autobot Heavy Soldiers *3,000,000 Autobot Omega Sentinels Heroic Military Infantry *300,000 Army Rangers *300,000 NEST Soldiers *300,000 NEST Vanguards Decepticon Infantry *1,000,000,000 Air Warriors *1,000,000,000 Air Enforcers *1,000,000,000 Air Fighters *1,000,000,000 Decepticon Defenders *1,000,000,000 Heavy Soldiers *300,000 Dark Omega Sentinels Heartless *500 Shadows *500 Darkballs *500 Neoshadows *50 Gargoyle Kings *800 Soldiers *1000 Armored Knights *1000 Armored Commanders *620 Surveillance Robots *50 Air Commanders *50 Sky Buccaneers Nobodies *300 Dusks *5 Ultra-Mecha Dragoons *20 Berserkers Unversed *10 Blue Leafs *15 Victory Armors *15 Galaxy Armors *20 Bruisers *60 Monotrackers Casualites and Loses Characters Heroic Commanders Sora Final Form.png|Heroic Supreme Leader Sora 180px-Eternal sailor moon.jpg|Female Commander Sailor Moon Optimus Prime.jpg|Autobot Commander Optimus Prime Soldier Hot Shot axelzooka.jpg|Autobot Soldier Hot Shot 770px-Setsuna 2314.png|Autobot Great Commander Setsuna Seiei Shinn.jpg|Autobot Ultra Commander Shinn Asuka EmilTitle.png|Autobot Strato Commander Emil Castagnier Heroic Armies and Teamates Jetfire.jpg|Autobot Army Commander Jetfire File:384px-G1-ultramagnus-ongoing.jpg|Autobot City Commander Ultra Magnus 275px-G1Galaxy Shuttle boxart.jpg|Autobot Space King Galaxy Endymion 434px-Ironhideg1guido.jpg|Autobot weapon Specialist Ironhide Skids mudflap01.jpg|Autobot Twins Skids and Mudflap PlanetMicro Greatshot robotmode.jpg|Autobot Warrior Greatshot Ratchetg1cartoon.jpg|Autobot Medic Ratchet File:Riku 2.jpg|Autobot Wielder Riku File:300px-Revenge of the Fallen Sideswipe.jpg|Autobot Wielder Sideswipe File:325px-G1 Star Saber art variant.jpg|Autobot Space Leader Star Saber File:TFA-DecepticonAir-SariHands.jpg|Sari Sumdac 2008MovieKFP.png|Po, Shifu and Furious Five File:Character large 332x363 dudley.jpg|Autobot Dudley Puppy File:Ulysse31-Telemachus.jpg|Telemachus Cortana-H3.png|Autobot Cortana Masterchief.jpg|Master Chief John-117 Autobot Alliance of Universe 250px-JamesTKirk.jpg|Autobot Alliance Captain James T. Kirk 250px-LeonardMcCoy.jpg|Autobot Star Commander Leonard McCoy SpockVulcan.jpg|Autobot Vulcan Star Master Spock 292px-Saavik TWoK.jpg|Autobot Officer Saavik KH Marco by angelthewingedcat.jpg|Prince Bio-Bot Soldier Marco Bellies 12KH Suki by angelthewingedcat.jpg|Princess Suki Higurashi L and bob by earthwormhelen-d32kue5.png|L And Bob The Dog Lizard At courtney and tyler by earthwormhelen-d37pa8j.png|Autobot Courtney and Tyler Bellies File:Wing by angelthewingedcat.jpg|Autobot Female Agent Wing File:37349 Sly2.jpg|Autobot Master Thief Sly Cooper File:Bentley-Sly-Cooper.jpg|Autobot Brains Bentley Murray.jpg|Autobot Brawler Murray File:487px-Penelope close-up.jpg|Autobot Mechanic Penelope Guru.jpg|Autobot Mystic The Guru File:19657 Carmelita Fox Sly 3.jpg|Autobot Police Inspector Carmelita Fox Webworld Sky Lynx.jpg|Autobot Lieutenant Commander Sky Lynx Wreck-garanimatedpoint.jpg|Autobot Junkion Commander Wreck-Gar File:350px-Road caesar.jpg|Autobot Powerlinx Speed Warrior Road Caesar 00476833 .jpg|Autobot Biker Mice Throttle 010 Narfall Final.jpg|Autobot Hulk Warrior Narfall Fightorflee Rodimus explosion.jpg|Autobot Rodimus Prime 012-Frafdo.jpg|Autobot Arrowsman Frafdo 054-Pyrithion.jpg|Pyrithion The Autobot Demon 082-Odu-Bathx.jpg|Autobot Armor Knight Odu-Bathax 250px-AnimeHoli.jpg|Holi 250px-Victory pipo.jpg|Autobot Pipo Victory fire.jpg|Autobot Fireboost 300px-Victory boater.jpg|Autobot Boater Alphonseelricap8.jpg|Autobot Alphonse Elric File:Fmaedwardelrick.png|Autobot Edward Elric Yugi and Yagi Yami.jpg|Autobots Yugi and Yagi Nathan Drake.jpeg|Autobot Adventurer Nathan Drake Cole-mcgrath.jpg|Autobot Cole McGrath File:Images 109.jpg|Rad White Silver Surfer Vol 5 5 Textless.jpg|Autobot Silver Surfer 250px-Human Torch.png|Autobot Flame Warrior Human Torch 250px-Reedr.jpg|Autobot Mr. Fantastic File:250px-Thing v2 1 coverart.jpg|Autobot The Thing Wreckers Impactor Autopedia.jpg|Autobot Wrecker Commander Impactor 250px-AmKick-Off.jpg|Autobot Kick Off 436px-G1 Inferno profilecollection1.jpg|Autobot Wrecker Search and Rescue Inferno 250px-RackNRuin1.jpg|Autobot Rack'N Ruin 270px-Guzzle AutobotMTMTE.JPG|Autobot Wrecker Guzzler 300px-G1Roadbuster MTMTE.jpg|Autobot Wrecker Roadfighter 300px-Ironfist-WoHprofile.jpg|Autobot Ironfist 412px-DW G1Broadside.jpg|Autobot Wrecker Broadsider SandstormAutobot1.jpg|Autobot Wrecker Assault Sandstorm Twin twist.jpg|Autobot Twin Twist Topspin (multi-mode).jpg|Autobot Topshooter DW Countdown to Extinction Springer.jpg|Autobot Wrecker Warrior Springer G1Rotorstorm boxart.jpg|Autobot Rotor Brother Rotorstorm G1Whirl boxart.jpg|Autobot Aerial Assault Whirl RadG1.jpg|Autobot Wrecker Force gunner Rad Princesses of Heart / The Princesses alliance 337px-KH2 Kairi.jpg|Princess of Heart Commander Kairi Olivia-wilde-in-tron-legacy-as-quorra oPt.jpg|Princesses of Heart Warrior Quorra Arcee.jpg|Arcee File:180px-MCA-ElitaOne.jpg|Elita-1 Sailor Merkur 01.jpg|Autobot Sailor Mercury Sailor Mars 01.jpg|Autobot Sailor Mars Sailor Jupter 01.jpg|Autobot Sailor Jupiter Sailor Venus 01.jpg|Autobot Sailor Venus Pluto.jpg|Sailor Pluto Neptune.jpg|Sailor Neptune Images 7.jpg|Sailor Uranus Saturn 3.jpg|Sailor Saturn 433px-Nunnally vi Brittannia - Captive of Lelouch.png|Nunnally Lamperouge Spartans and Pirates SMG King Leonidas.jpg|Spartan King Leonidas JackSparrow.jpg|Pirate Captain Jack Sparrow Captain Barbossa.jpg|Captain Hector Barbossa WTDFD00Z.jpg|Will Turner Keira-knightley-pirates.jpg|Elizabeth Swann 300px-Bulkhead-Prime.jpg|Spartan Warrior Bulkhead G1 cartoon Perceptor Pencil sword.JPG|Spartan Scientest Perceptor Jack Skellington.jpg|Spartan Frieght Master Jack Skellington File:319px-CaptSri.jpg|Pirate Captain Sri Sumbhajee Autobot Drone Units File:TFA Autotrooper model.jpg|Autotroopers File:Springer concept art (ROTF).jpg|Autobot Warriors File:250px-WFC Autobot Heavy Soldier.jpg|Autobot Heavy Soldiers File:WFCDS Autobot artillery specialist.jpg|Autobot Artillery Specialists File:300px-Guardianrobotminicomic.jpg|Autobot Guardian Robots Heroic Humans Derek Venturi.jpg|Heroic Human Leader Derek Venturi Images 47.jpg|The Journalist File:William Lennox.jpg|Major Colonel Lennox File:DOTM Eddie aims rocket launcher.jpg|Hardcore Eddie File:800px-Movie Epps BringIt.jpg|Robert Epps Heroic Military Units File:MIL US Army Rangers in Iraq lg.jpg|US Army Rangers Heroic Gods 481px-WarWithinPrimus.jpg|Primus 300px-Sentinelmaximus.jpg|Sentinel Maximus File:Odin 02.jpg|Heroic God of Asgard Odin Serenity.jpg|Queen Serenity Evil Commanders Galactic Villain Leader.jpg|Xenon Asuka Frollo_Wallpaper_copy.jpg|Decepticon Dark Lord Judge Claude Frollo Sshot-arm-513-galvacape.jpg|Decepticon Emperor Galvatron Narissa 1.jpg|Decepticon Witch Queen Narissa Darktilus_Prime_Optimus_Prime_by_Darkaef.jpg|Decepticon Dark Commander Darktilus Prime File:Rau_Le_Creuset_Gundam_Seed_Phase45.jpg|Rau Le Crueset Maléfica.jpg|Decepticon Dark Sorcerer Maleficent 450px-Ansem Render (Idle) KHI.png|Decepticon Seeker of Darkness Ansem Xemnas.jpg|Decepticon Organization XIII Leader Xemnas Decepticon Armies Mistress 9.jpg|Witch Commander Mistress 9 STH Cast SEGA DarkOak-1-.jpg|Metarex Leader Dark Oak Pale bay leaf.jpg|Pale Bay Leaf Black narcissus.jpg|Black Narcissus File:Red pine.jpg|Red Pine File:420px-Yellow zelkova.jpg|Yellow Zelkova Shockwave.png|General Shockwave OberonB12.jpg|Oberon the Vampire File:Demona.gif|Demona CaptainHook.png|Captain Hook Don karnaghe.png|Pirate Warrior Don Karnage Professor Ratigan.jpg|Mouse Professor Ratigan Orochimaru.ha.jpg|Orochimaru Naraku111.jpg|Naraku 304px-Grievoushead.jpg|Decepticon Cyborg General Grievous 755px-Piett.jpg|Imperial Captain Firmus Piett World of Dark Alliance 800px-Sark.png|Rogue Commander Sark Judge Doom.jpg|Lord Judge Doom 348558-neyla large.jpg|Constable Neyla Clu2.jpg| Dictator CLU 2.0 Muska2.jpg|Military Colonel Muska File:Jones.jpg|Sea Captain Davy Jones 300px-Clockwerk.jpg|Master Clockwerk 250px-Panda King.jpg|Demolitions Expert Panda King File:250px-Darth Bane-TEA.jpg|Darth Bane Severus Snape.jpg|Severus Snape Voldemort.jpg|Decepticon Voldemort Mephiles.jpg|Mephiles The Dark File:Imhotep2.jpg|Imhotep 348983-dr m large.png|Mad Scientest Dr. M 830px-Nero fighting James T Kirk Chris Pine.jpg|Romulan Captain Nero 512px-Kruge.jpg|Klingon Commander Kruge Decepticon Seekers Starscreamut.jpg|Decepticon Seeker Commander Starscream ArmadaSkywarpCardArt.jpg|Decepticon Mystic Soldier Skywarp ArmadaThundercracker.jpg|Decepticon Illegal Warrior Thundercracker 300px-G1Sunstorm-Yoshioka.jpg|Decepticon Burning Warrior Sunstorm Decepticon University and Forces of Evil 300px-Optimusshatteredsipher.jpg|Decepticon Dark Lord Scourge Primax Rodimusshatteredglasscard.jpg|Decepticon Warrior Superswitch Cutler Beckett.jpg|Decepticon Keyblade Master Cutler Beckett 450px-Tf(2010)-banzaitron-voyager-toy-1.jpg|Decepticon Warrior Banzaitron 250px-Black shadow cartoon.jpg|Decepticon Warrior Black Shadow 250px-Wingstun-Boxart.jpg|Decepticon Air Seeker Wingstun 300px-X-Gunner-cardart.jpg|Decepticon Pilot Shooter X-Gunner 300px-Titan12-Tankoralamo.jpg|Decepticon Titan Ground Rage Evil Humans File:361px-Bashar al-Assad (cropped).jpg|Evil Human Commander Bashar al-Assad Adolf Hitler.jpg|Evil Human Dictator Adolf Hitler Newman.jpg|Newman Al Capone.jpg|Evil Human Gangster Al Capone Dotm-dylan-film-1.jpg|Dylan Gould Kim-jong-il-smiling.jpg|Evil Human Commander Kim-Jong-il Evil Gods 485px-Unicron-UltimateGuide.jpg|Unicron Shadow Queen.jpg|Shadow Queen 63004 1225686229eUmA.jpg|Evil God Michael Jackson File:Debonair04.jpg|Evil God Lady Debonair Darth Vader.jpg|Evil God Sith Lord Darth Vader Enemies Heartless Pureblood Shadow (KHII).png|Shadow Darkball.png|Darkball Emblem Soldier KH2.png|Soldier RoboHeartless-1.png|Robot Spider AirSoldierHeartless-1.png|Air Commander Royal Waltz.png|Royal Waltz Nobodies 471px-Xemnas's Dragon KHII.png|Ultra-MechaDragoon Berserker.jpg|Berserker Dragoon.PNG|Dragoon Unversed Bruiser.png|Brusier Illimitable Tank.png|Tank Toppler MandrakeUnversed 2.0.png|Night Plant UnversedArmor-1.png|Galaxy Armor UnversedArmor-2.png|Victory Armor Decepticon Drone Units File:AirWarriors_MTMtE.jpg|Decepticon Air Warriors File:WFCDS Decepticon defender.jpg|Decepticon Defenders File:250px-WFC_Decepticon_Heavy_Soldier.jpg|Decepticon Heavy Soldiers File:250px-Darkguardian.jpg|Decepticon Dark Guardians Alien Units W.I.A. K.I.A. Quotes (As many Heroic Fleet is seen waiting, but the enemy emerges from the darkness...) COLE MCGRATH: 'The Enemy is here! Must Attack!' (Heroic Characters cheers for prepare for battle, Suddenly the evil fleet are coming) COTTON'S PARROT: 'Squawk! Abandon ship! Abandon Ship! Squawk!' (Heroes look at Jack Sparrow) JACK SPARROW: 'Parley?' (As the Leaders landed on Polis massa off the fleet, Heroes march to the villains as the plan started) BARBOSSA: 'You better occured for the battle against the Darkness.' GALVATRON: 'Don't be rude. for now on, the heroes will devoid from the new sight. Unicron was Coming, Clash between heroes and villains.' SORA: 'I Should've know that the Autobots, Rebels, The Jedi, and many infantries are waiting.' SAILOR MOON: 'But why did Unicron is still soon? But Tia Dalma will transform and Become Calypso.' GENERAL GRIEVOUS: 'Your Declared recklessly to the Empire. 100 Stellar stars aboard the Corruptor, as Xenonair's Start!' JACK SPARROW: 'I would be no more mind.' CUTLER BECKETT: 'The Time is Come, if it was to defeat unicron, and the Darkness is Destroyed. Xenonair please.' XENONAIR: 'Advise your Freedom: you can fight, and all of you will die, or you can not fight, in which case only most of you will die.' SORA: 'Done!' JACK SPARROW: 'Undone.' ALL HEROES AND VILLAINS: 'Done!' BARBOSSA: sailor moon Jack's one of the pirates and Spartans. You have no right. SAILOR MOON: defiance Commander! JACK SPARROW: 'I'd got about the old thing for now.' SETSUNA F. SEIEI: 'Enough!' (Setsuna cuts the magic on jack sparrow's head) Category:Galaxy Star Super Miracle Night Category:Epic Battle Category:Prophecy Category:Events